Mewnipendance Day
by The Dance The Return
Summary: The monsters have dominated the conflict since the beginning. The mewman army is quickly losing hope. The war seems lost, until a magical wand turns the tide. My take on Mewnipendance Day
1. Moon The Undaunted

**Before we get to the story, I'd just like to thank everyone for taking the time and giving this a chance, especially those from the Star VS Discord ;). I haven't taken fanfiction seriously in a few years now, and I'd like to thank** **everyone for making the transition as smooth as possible!**

"So, you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Moon asks, seated in her throne, her long light blue hair coming down to both of her sides. Her crown rests neatly on her head. A confused and perplexing look masks her face. She is surrounded by advisors, who all are as lost to the situation as her. A young, and beardless River sits by her side, his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but the Monsters have indeed taken the east farm." A frail voice from the group of advisors says.

"That's the third one this week!" Her voice booms, clearly getting frustrated. "How do we keep getting caught by surprise by these creatures? If this keeps up they'll be on our doorstep any day now."

"We don't know, your Highness, their use of Guerilla has thrown off our army for quite some time now… What do you suppose we do in response, my queen?"

The monsters had been pounding the much weaker Mewman army for quite some time now. Queen Moon was pressured into enforcing the Anti-Monster laws by her peers, and it's all been downhill from there. Turns out, the monster population didn't approve of themselves, and their families being forced out of Mewni.

Unfortunately for the young and inexperienced Moon, she has only been queen for a couple years, and already a war has been produced from her advisor's political moves. The stress has clouded her judgement. Some days, she doesn't even eat. It seems like River is her only friend in the entire kingdom.

Even now, she doesn't know how to handle loosing a small farm

"Queen Moon, we need an answer." The voice snaps her out of her haze.

"I, um, well, we should…" All the faces staring back at her is too much this time. She starts to feel dizzy and nauseous. "I… I need a quick break" She stands up, lifts the bottom of her dress, and scurries out of the room as fast as she can.

Her peers look confused, irritated. They can't get any work done with the Queen out of the room, and this is the second time this week she's had to leave a meeting early. After a few minutes pass, the room is empty. Only River is left, sitting in his throne still, with his head down, and a look of grief over his face.

Later that night

Moon is sitting on the side of her bed alone, her head in her hands. Night has fallen over, and only the moon and small candles illuminate the room. Her room is covered in the finest purple silk to ever come out of Mewni. Encrusted gold and jewels have decorated the area ever since the first Queen made this space her quarters. This huge testament of wealth and glory serves as an opposite as to how the current queen is feeling.

She hears a faint knock at the door. She looks up and answers sheepishly,

"Come in."

The door silently peers open, and River steps in slowly, holding a plate of food.

"I thought you could use some supper." He approaches her awkwardly. "Cornbread. Your favorite." A shy smile rises out of her, and she motions him to step closer. He takes a seat next to her and hands her the plate. She takes it from his hands and starts eating ravishingly. She only stops to take a couple sips of water.

"Now, now! Slow down, before you hurt yourself." She stops to look at him, her eyes wide, and swallows. "Now I know I will be never understand what being queen is like, but if you keep treating yourself like this, you're going to fall apart." Tears start forming around her bright blue eyes, and her lip begins to quiver.

"It's, It's just so hard!" She finally breaks, and River pulls her into his arms. "I d-don't, know ho-w I'm g-gonna." She starts gasping her breath as the whole situation starts to come down on her. River repeatedly tries to calm her down.

"Now now Dear, now now." He gently pats her back. "It's going to all be ok, I know it!" She pulls away and faces him, tears starting to slow.

"And you know that how?" Her voice is quiet, yet powerful. Before River can answers she stands up. She walks over to the window and peers out of it, looking over the castle. She stares at it longinly. River soon gets up and strides over to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"How can I rule such a huge kingdom, yet I feel so small?" She chuckles to herself, and a smile comes over here. River can't help but smile as well. They both look over the kingdom for a while, taking it all in. The shining moon soaks the entire castle in rich, overwhelming moonlight. This was always the couple's favorite time of day, the time when they were alone, and together. Lost in their own thoughts, and with each other, away from the duties awaiting outside of their bedroom door.

Moon breaks the silence. "What ever am I going to do?" Rivers grabs both her hands, and turns her, their eyes staring holes into each other.

"Sweetheart. No matter what happens. Even if those wretched monsters bust down the very walls of this castle. Even if we somehow trump these beasts tomorrow. Just know that, I will always be at your side." He lifts one of her hands and softly kisses it. She can't help but lovingly blush. He goes on, "I trust you to make the right decision."

"Thank you." She whispers back to him. He slowly lets go of her hands, and breaks their stare. He walks over to the bed and lays down. Before being overcome by sleep, he turns to her.

"Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, my love." He turns away, and passes out. She faces away from him, and walks back over to the window. After peering out of her window a little longer, she soon starts to feel groggy. After a little while longer, she goes to the bed. She lays down softly and throws the comforter over her. Just before she falls asleep also, she looks over at the box on her nightstand, the wand nestled comfortably inside of it.


	2. Immortal Monster

After a quiet, and unusually peaceful night, dawn had finally set on Mewni. The spring morning dew had overtaken most of the plant life around the kingdom, covering it like a light, moist blanket. The sky showcased a mix of orange and blue, mimicking an abstract painting. At face value alone, you would not be able to tell the Mewmans were in a crisis.

Morning arrived, and word quickly spread around that the Mewman army was quickly losing ground. Although better equipped, their tactics could not hold against the swift and lethal methods the monsters possessed. Leadership was looking scarce, as public opinions started to shift against Royalty. The Butterflies were losing not only against the monsters, but on the home front as well.

Although the Mewmans did not know it, the monsters were right at their doorstep.

They made their closest base only about 10 miles out from the Butterfly kingdom. By their dominating victories, you never would have guessed that they were the underdogs, the rebels, the villains, the monsters. The abandoned monster temple in which they called their current home was ugly from the outside. Cracking concrete foundation painted by dull, fading shades of orange and green. Torches strung around it was the only light source that they had outside.

Step inside, however, and it was teeming with life. Monsters of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Working together under a single cause. Most of them at this moment were packed into the huge assembly hall, seated, anxiously waiting. Most were excitedly telling the others their own war stories, filled to the brim with glory, blood, and violence. Even through the ear splitting noises of all the bodies in one giant room, one voice echoed over the others.

"Quiet!" A pale blue, buff beast yelled, standing on the stage above the crowd. The noise did not de escalate. "Quiet before I rip all yer guts out myself!" He slurred. That did get their attention. The room fell silent as the attention shifted over to the stage. "General Slackjaw demands a word with ye!" The room somehow got even more quiet. Everyone looked at the person next to them, nervously.

Out from the side of the stage, a tall, huge

monster appeared, approaching the center. His dark red, hairless skin was intimidating. His dark green vest was covered in assorted medals. An army cap of the same color topped his head, and saggy pants covered his huge legs. He had large, yellow eyes that pierced the audience. Each step he took was taken slowly, as if each one had a specific purpose. He stomped his way to center stage, and faced the crowd. He scanned their faces, then began speaking

"Good morning gentlemen." His voice bellowed. His mere appearance induced fear, but his deep voice commanded respect. "I'm sure most of you heard about our dominating victory at the corn fields yesterday." He paused for a moment, the room staying deathly silent. His voice projects again, "You may applaud."

The room exploded with applause. Every being in the room was making some sort of celebratory gesture, whether it was clapping, hollering, or both. All except Slackjaw, who stood as solid as a rock. The noise began to die down, and the General continued.

"Now, before I set you loose to our other speaker, I want each and every one of you to know. If you're satisfied with our past achievements, you can turn, walk right out that door, and never come back. Because, gentlemen, this is just the beginning. Today, a field. Tomorrow, the castle! Soon, all of Mewni!"

The crowd can't help but burst into excitement. There wasn't one monster who could get his men more prepared to die in battle than Slackjaw himself.

As the men ecstatically cheered on, Slackjaw walked over to the side of the stage. He stepped over to where a Septarsis had been watching the whole time. His big frame leaned over and whispered in the lizard's ear.

"These monsters expect the best from their Chief Strategist. Don't let them down." Slackjaw tapped his shoulder, and stomped out of the room, out of sight. The monsters, who had just now calmed down, noticed the lizard was now at the center of the stage, patiently waiting.

The reptilian's hair was slicked back, and hung off the back of his head. His pale skin contrasted his clean suit. He looked poised, calculating, secretive. After all, the Chief Strategist had to look his best for his men.

The room was frozen. If Slackjaw's presence commanded silence, Toffee's acquired attention. He straightened up, and looked upon one of the monsters in the group. He pointed a finger at him.

"You." Toffee spoke. The monster flinched.

"Me?" The monster responded, his voice shaky, clearly uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me," Toffee stepped closer "In what way has Queen Butterfly mistreated you?"

"Well… she forcefully took away muh' farm. I wake up one day and her people are all ova' my house. I was powerless, nothin' I could've done." Toffee looked back over him

"Thank you." He starts to walk further away from him when he sees a purple, hairy hand shoot up amongst the crowd. Toffee points at him.

"Ok. How about you?" The monster stands up, allowing his voice to project across the crowd

"I ain't never done anything wrong my whole life. Me and my family lived happily in our little cottage by the riva'. Everything was all good until we got kicked out for no good reason. My family is now hungry. My children are dirty. There's not much I can.." The monster starts to ramble, but soon realizes he has nothing else to say. He sits back down silently. Toffee nods a sign of sympathy towards him.

"Seems like we've all been victimized by the Royal Family in some way. Treated unfairly from her own words. Her new decrees have branded us as the villains. The bad guys. The monsters. But, when I stand here right now, I don't see monsters. I, see people." Murmurs start gathering around the room.

"Her new laws have made us out to be the thieves, when really, they are the ones that are directly stealing from us, forcefully taking away our way of life. Our homes. Our possessions. Our families. And for what? Because we look different?"

The crowd has begun to become restless. Outcry spawns from the communities. Toffee has them where he wants them..

"When I stand here I only see people who are fighting for what is theirs. I see a group of individuals fighting together for one single outcome. I see unity. Strength. Power! I see a collective, fighting for what. Is. Theirs."

The room filled with electricity.

"Now join in with me my brothers! Are we going to stand and watch as She commits these atrocities?!"

"NO!"

"Are we going to let our peers, families, children, live out their lives as if they should be ashamed for what they are!?"

"NO!"

"Are we going to take back what is rightfully ours!?"

"N- YES!"

"Gentlemen! It's been a pleasure!" Toffee shouts into the crowd. And with that, they go off. Chants of Toffee's name ring through the temple. The monsters have never felt more alive, more dedicated to a cause. They are truly motivated. Unstoppable.

Toffee looks over his side to see General Slackjaw motioning for him, a grin across his face. He swiftly steps off the stage to join his superior. The General rests his hand on Toffee's shoulder.

"That's some fine speech skills you have. Come, I must show you something."

Slackjaw leads him into a room, filled with various maps, books, and resources. In the center of the room lies a black, round table, with chairs placed around its perimeter. General Slackjaw shuts the door, making sure it's locked.

"Boys just now finished setting her up," Slackjaw tells Toffee. "Please, sit." He motions Toffee to a chair, while he finds his own at the opposite side.

"Is there something you need from me?" Toffee asks politely. Slackjaw reaches for a map atop a stack of papers, and slides it over to Toffee.

"See that red dot, near the corner of the map?" Slackjaw asks. Toffee nods back in reply. "That's about our exact position as of this moment. And do you see the crown, only a few paces off? That's Butterfly Castle."

Toffee's eyes widen. "I didn't even realize we were that close." He places the map down on the table. "So, you brought me here-"

"To plan out our next move. You see," Slackjaw stands up, and puts his hands behind his back. He starts pacing around the room. "I've had scouts scanning this area for about a week now. Marking crucial points, spying on enemy troops. And I can confidently say, if we do this right, if it's done correctly." He takes a quick pause to organize his thoughts. "We could have the castle under our control by sundown tomorrow."

Toffee's heart sinks. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. It's big time now." He steps closer to Toffee. "Our momentum cannot be matched. We've won battle after battle. Our troops are as strong as ever. This is the best time, Toffee. We can't lose this opportunity."

"Sir, pardon me, but this is a whole lot to take in."

"I know it is. But, if you take this dive with me, we can win the war in a clean sweep." Slackjaw reaches his hand out. "What do you say?" Toffee looks at it suspiciously, several thoughts flowing through his brain.

What if the men aren't prepared? What if coordinates get mixed? What if the Mewmans have one last trick up their sleeve? Toffee thinks of all the possible ways this plan could falter.

He forcefully pushes them to the back of his mind. They couldn't possibly back down now. Not now. They might not get a better moment. There's too much at stake. He starts imagining all the little monster children. The families that have been harmed from Queen Moon. They swirl through his head. He can't help himself.

He reaches his hand out, and grabs on.

"Let's get it done."


	3. Storm The Castle

**Special shout out to Disney dropping the teaser at the most inconvenient time for me and screwing my entire fucking game plan. At least now, I have something to work with ;)**

The castle dining room was surely a beauty to gaze at. The bright white tile floor complimented the crystal blue aesthetics perfectly. A blazing fire covered the room in a soft, cozy blanket. Chairs neatly surrounded the long white table, where Moon and River were having breakfast.

"They really outdid themselves with the ham this time!" River boasted, tearing his teeth into a piece. "Oh darling, you just have to try it."

"Yeah…" Moon muttered to herself, docilely poking her toast with a fork.

"Oh now sweetie, what seems to be the matter now?" River asks. She stops poking and looks up him.

"I just can't stop thinking about how we're going to deal with this monster problem, River. Every day it seems like they're getting closer and closer to the castle."

"Now don't you worry about that so much! Our men are the best equipped in the world! They'll deal with these nasty beasts eventually, I promise you." He stops, and goes right back to savagely eating his meat. Moon just looks at him. She appreciated his comfort, definitely, but wished he would think of situations more critically.

Out of nowhere, a royal advisor rushes into the room. He talks quickly, and is out of breath. "Sorry to interrupt you your majesties, but you might want to see this." They both rise up out of their chairs quickly, and follow him out the front door.

He leads them out to the castle gates, and what they see makes them catch their breath. A large pack of monsters have piled up on the other side, armed with weapons and covered in armor. Their riled and nasty yelling has attracted all the guards in the area. They all point their swords and spears towards the black barred gates, most of them shaking with fear.

"You'll pay for wronging us, Queen Butterfly!" One of them shouts at her. That gets the attention of River. His face glows red with anger.

"Now you listen here, you smelly heathens!" He shouts back at the monster spit flying out of his mouth. "If you think you're getting over this gate, good luck!" A hand pulls him away from the monsters.

"Sir please stay away from the gate!" A tall, well armored knight advises him, shouting over the noise. "Knight Richards, sir." He introduces himself. "We'll have this situation under control shortly. Please let me escort you back inside the castle." River, visibly upset, obliges to the knight. He leads Moon and River back inside the safe and stable walls of the castle.

"This is madness…" Moon expresses, a look of concern over her face. "I knew they were close. But I didn't know they were right here. What if they get in?"

"Oh, dear you worry too much." River tells her, grabbing her hand. "Everything is going to be ok. They're not going to get in here."

 **"THEY'RE SCALING THE GATE!"**

Knight Richards screeches, his face pale with fear, staring out of a window. River and Moon run over to him, and look outside. Many monsters are now climbing over the gate, weapons drawn, bloodlust in their eyes. The guards present try to back them down but they're too many of them. They're overwhelmed by the hoard.

One after another, they start hopping over. Many soldiers try to meet them at the drop, but get trampled in the process. Once over the side, the monsters start going to work. Slashing, smashing, and tossing any opposition in their way. As history repeats itself, the guards barely stand a chance.

Soon enough, the yard is cleared. The guards, wiped out, while the monsters suffer a few casualties. They now set their eyes on the next objective. Storming the castle, and capturing the Queen. They start marching towards its front door.

Bangs start exploding against the front door, throwing off Moon, River, and Richards. The brave knight draws his sword, and stands in front of them.

"Might want to back up a little, this could get messy."

 **BASH**

The doors fly open, and monsters start pouring in. Richard lunges the tip of his sword into the first intruder, then kicks him off his blade. He swings left, then right, easily dispatching two more. A two headed monster charges at him with a spear, but Richards is prepared. He grabs the tip just before contact, and turns it away from his abdomen, leaving a target open. He stabs the attacker, then pushes him away.

"Is that all you got!?" His adrenaline is cheering him on.

Suddenly a big behemoth comes barging through the opening, ramming his head into Richards, throwing him off balance. He falls over, and the monster trips. They both quickly recover, and get back to their feet. They stare each other down, squaring up one another. The monster steps closer, then attacks, swinging a right hook aimed at Richards' temple. He ducks just in time, leaving him defenseless. The beast swings his left arm, this one connecting to the side of his head. Richards stumbles to the ground, unconscious. The monster then turns his attention to the Queen.

"Queen Butterfly." He bellows. "You will come with me-"

 **Whack!**

The monster freezes, then falls over, his chin smacking the floor. River stands behind him, holding a large book, a smirk on his face.

"Heh. First time I've picked up a book in a while." He starts walking towards Moon, when screams of fury rise from outside, and River jumps back, provoked. 3 dark red, crocodile-like monsters step inside, unarmed, with eyes filled with despise. River peers over to Moon.

"I'll handle this. Head to the bedroom." He says quietly, almost in a whisper. Moon nods, and rushes up the steps. River turns back to the monsters, a look of grave seriousness on his face. "Now. Where were we?" He rolls up his shirt sleeves, and lunges.

Moon paces around her room, nervously chewing her nails. She can hear River going to battle at this very moment. She knows she can't help him. She should just trust him. _Everything is going to be ok._ It plays through her head like a broken record. She walks over to her bed, and sits, still thinking to herself.

How did she let things get this out of hand? She could hear her mother's voice now, scolding her on all her mistakes, already. Maybe it was a mistake letting her lead a kingdom. Moon wallows in despair, wishing she could just disappear.

She wishes.

 _Wishes._

 _Magic._

She peers over to the box on her stand. She stares. Thinking. Lost in thought. _What if…_

She stands up and drops to the floor, peering under the bed. She reaches under it, and begins pulling on something. After enough tugs, the book of spells presents itself. She flips it open, and calls out

"Glossaryk!"

The pages start randomly flipping. Then stop. Slowly, Glossaryk's long head peeks up. His whole body soon rises out of the pages. He yawns, and stretches his arms out. He looks over at Moon.

"What's taken you so long? I was starting to get lonely." He smirks at her.

"Yeah yeah, don't want to hear it. I need to use my wand now. It's very urgent." A look of disapproval arrives on Glossaryk's face.

"Of coooooouuurse you only visit me when you want something. Not caring what Glossaryk ever wants." He crosses his arms.

"Glossaryk I really don't have time for this. The castle is in danger." Glossaryk starts playing with his facial hair.

"Well, I have been pretty hard on you as of late… you really shouldn't be asking me anyway. My opinion doesn't matter. You need to ask yourself if you're ready to use it."

"I, I don't understand."

"Moon." He takes a pause. "You've been able to use your wand this whole time. I couldn't even stop you if I wanted to. I've taught you a good bit of magic already. But you've kept it in that box for a long time. What's stopping you?"

"I know, I know. I'm just… scared."

"Of what? Of making mistakes? None of the queens before you were perfect anyway." He chuckles to himself. "I would be the first one to know that."

"Ok… but do you think I'm ready?" Glossaryk sighs in response.

"Back to square one, ok. Listen to me carefully. I don't know if you're ready. The only person who really knows, is you. And only you. All I can do is get you as prepared as possible, as I have with all the queens before you . And trust me, I've always gotten the job done." Moon smiles, thankfully.

"Thank you, Glossaryk." She shuts the book, and slides it back under her bed. She glides over to the box again, studying it. She delicately picks it up, and lifts the top, revealing its contents. The wand is intimidating. She gazes over it, looking it up and down. Taking a few breaths, she grips it's shaft, and lets the box hit the ground. She closes her eyes and tilts her head down, concentrating. She whispers to herself softly.

 _"I'm ready."_


	4. Royal Flush

The Butterfly bedroom door flies open, and Moon steps into its frame. She is now dressed in the finest armor a queen would ever need. Her torso is fully covered in pale blue armor. Blue, wing shaped cuffing hug her shoulders. Her long, silky hair was left untampered, allowing it to flow with each graceful step. A small, skinny gold crown tops her head, the wand staying closely wrapped around her fingers.

Moon flies down the steps in a hurry. Sounds of scuffles and fighting filled the air. After arriving to the bottom, she looks over to see River being held down by a group of hideous, hairy goblins. Aiming her wand closely, bright blue beams shoot out from its center. She zapped the three monsters, and they started convulse, falling off of River, and passing out. He steps up slowly, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily.

"Thank you, my dear. Came just in time."

"I knew I couldn't trust you to protect the both of us." She responds lovingly.

"If they didn't get the jump on me I'm sure I would have had them."

"Oh yes, yes, I'm sure you would." She pulled him close to her, and they quickly embraced. "I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know if I could lose you." She carefully pushed away from him, and noticed an unconscious mewman laying close to them. She glided over to the body, and knelt down. She grabbed both his shoulders, attempting to shake him awake.

"Richards. Richards. Are you alright?" His eyes slowly twitch and open up.

"My queen. Are, are you ok?"

"Yes yes, I'm quite alright. Come on now." She grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around her neck. River came over and did the same to his other arm.

"On the count of three." He says to the both of them. "One… two… three." They slowly lift him, Richards groaning in pain. They get him to his feet, and let go.

"Can you walk?" Moon asks him.

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"I sure hope you are. Because I need you to do me a favor."

General Slackjaw shoves a monster out of his way as he makes his way towards the

planning room. His huge frame is not ideal for crowds, as he tries to body his way through outcoming soldiers, slowly moving out of the temple, and in to the battlefield. He eventually finds his way, and throws the door open. He steps in, not locking the door this time.

"You still here? We ended our meeting hours ago." Toffee is seated at the table, staring at a map of Mewni, fingers to his snout. He doesn't answer, lost in thought. "Toffee." The General snaps his fingers. Toffee looks up at him.

"Hello General. I didn't hear you come in."

"What's on your mind?" Slackjaw asks, taking a seat.

"We haven't heard anything back yet. The soldiers left for the castle hours ago. What if they were wiped?" The General laughs back.

"That sounds very off from past patterns, doesn't it?" Toffee doesn't answer. "You're letting the silence get to you. Do you need to start bashing in some own skulls yourself?" Toffee puts his hand out.

"No. That won't be necessary today."

"Heh. I remember a time when-" A knock interrupts his thought. Slackjaw seems irritated. "Go ahead, come in." The door creeps open, and a stalky, nose horned monster reveals himself. He steps into the room.

"Sir's, we have information on the castle attack." Both men stand up urgently, and wait impatiently.

"Well don't just stand there! Inform us!" Slackjaw spits out.

"The invasion was a success, sir. Our forces captured the castle a couple hours ago."

"Haha! That's what I'm telling you, Toffee!" Slackjaw bursts out, wrapping Toffee's body around with his huge arm, filled with delight. The Septarsis does not look impressed. He pats the General away from him.

"What about Queen Butterfly? Status on the queen? Anything?" The informant shuffles his feet, and looks down at the ground, hands behind his back. "Well?"

"The king and queen escaped, along with the small remaining forces they had." Toffee grabs his face, and slumps down in a chair, using his free hand to slam his fist down on the table.

"You're dismissed." The informant scurries out of the room, almost missing the door on his way out. Slackjaw walks over to him.

"We'll get them too, no doubt."

"That was a crucial part of the plan." Toffee replys, his face still in his hand. Slackjaw rests his hand in Toffee's shoulder.

"Trust me when I say this, Toffee. The royal family will get what's coming to them. The matter at hand is, how are we going to do it." Toffee looks up at him. "I'd say, it's about time for The Royal Flush." That gets Toffee's attention.

"Are you sure we can pull that off?" Toffee stands up, meeting his eyes.

"If that small little wave knocked them off their feet, imagine the damage our whole hoard could do. Now is not the time to back off, Toffee. They're weak, and their wounds are exposed. It's about time we stab it already."

"It is about time we end this. A faster victory would be beneficial."

"That is practically what I'm saying. It's time to set things off."

"If you say so.." Toffee paces away from him, then turns to back to the general. "Let's make a difference."

Knight Richards was given the duty to round up any remaining soldiers left that hadn't been carved up by the monsters yet. Queen Moon gave him a set of coordinates then let him get to work. Fearing capture, River and Moon fled the castle, allowing the monsters to take it over without any conflict. By the time the monsters got over to the castle, no one was there to greet them. They thought they had won already.

King and Queen Butterfly patiently waited in a large field, laying low until Richards and reinforcements arrived.

"It's been hours, River. What if he was captured as well? The monsters will find us any mome-."

"Darling, would you please relax? You're letting the silence get to you."

"I'm trying, my dear but I can't help but wonder what would happen if this plan goes wrong."

"Look! There they are!" River shouts over her, pointing to the hill south of them. They both stand up and squint their eyes, attempting to get a better look. What they saw was, underwhelming. On horseback, Richards was only leading about 300 men, some of them not possessing weapons, and most wearing little to no armor.

Richards reached his destination, then climbed off his horse, going over to meet the queen.

"Are they, all you could find?" Moon asks

"Most of them were hiding outside of the castle when I found them, your majesty. I couldn't go within a mile of the castle without seeing monster guards."

"Wait, what? How many monsters are at the castle now?"

"I couldn't get an exact number since I was rushing… but it's definitely in the thousands."

"Oh dear…" River notices she starts to get uneasy, and he comes over to comfort her. "I'm not sure this plan is going to work, River. I've never attempted a spell on a group of people before. Even if it does work, I'm not sure a small group like this can retake the castle."

"Moon, my darling. There are a lot of things I'm not sure about either. You're right, and this could not work. They could find us right now before we even get a chance. Or, the spell does work, but our soldiers still get destroyed. Or, or-"

"River. Where are you going with this?"

"Don't listen to yourself so much, my dear. Your best critic is yourself, Moon. You need to at least try. Try for the kingdom." He pauses for a brief moment, and steps closer. "Try for me."

"Oh, River. She bends down and kisses him on his cheek. She looks over to the group of soldiers. "Gentlemen!" She calls out. "Please group together, this will just take a minute." The men obey, starting to get into a close knit group. It only took a couple minutes for them to get into one large circle. Moon steps in front of the group, visibly nervous.

"Ok, ok… I can do this." She waves her wand around. "Levitato." She starts to lift herself up into the air, above everyone else. All the soldiers look up in awe as she starts to get higher and higher. Soon enough, she can see everyone below her. She closes her eyes, and takes one more breath.

Her wand starts to glow a bright blue, more beautifully than the sun. Moon takes the the wand in both of her hands, and pulls it closer to her face, her eyes still close. She lets go of it with her left hand, and brings the wand down to her side. In one swift motion, she points her wand to the sky, then shoots down on the soldiers, a large blue beam originating from the tip. It reaches the crowd, flushing them in an extravagant blue wave.

The expected starts to happen. The men start to receive new helms, swords, armor out of thin air. Shouts of excitement start to arise from the groups. Some of the soldiers even magically appear atop of a warnicorn! To them right now, their past defeats at the hands of the monsters do not matter.

Moon can't help but giggle at the sight of her achievement. She lowers herself, so that her army can hear her speak. They turn their attention to her.

"I trust in you to make the right decisions today. These monsters have wronged us, by taking what isn't theirs. But now, gentlemen. Now is your time to take action. Storm that castle, and show those creatures who they are now dealing with."


End file.
